The present invention relates to detergent compositions containing low molecular weight organic diamines. More particularly, the invention is directed to detergent compositions for hand dishwashing which have improved grease removal performance and benefits in sudsing. The detergents of this invention also have improved low temperature stability properties and superior dissolution, as well as improved tough food stain removal, and antibacterial properties. The detergent compositions of this invention can be in any form, including granular, paste, gel or liquid. Highly preferred embodiments are in liquid or gel form.
When formulated into hand dishwashing detergents at a pH of above about 8.0, the diamines are more effective as replacements for the low-level use of Ca/Mg ions as surfactancy boosters long known in the dishwashing art. The diamines provide simultaneous benefits in grease cleaning, sudsing, dissolution and low temperature stability, without the shortcomings associated with Ca/Mg.
Typical commercial hand dishwashing compositions incorporate divalent ions (Mg, Ca) to ensure adequate grease performance in soft water. However, the presence of divalent ions in formulas containing anionic, nonionic, or additional surfactants (e.g., alkyl dimethyl amine oxide, alkyl ethoxylate, alkanoyl glucose amide, alkyl betaines) leads to slower rates of product mixing with water (and hence poor flash foam), poor rinsing, and poor low temperature stability properties. Moreover, preparation of stable dishwashing detergents containing Ca/Mg is very difficult due to the precipitation issues associated with Ca and Mg as pH increases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,509 teaches diacid salts of diamines. Under these conditions, we have found that these materials have limitations. Moreover, the benefits are confined to hardness  less than 70 ppm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,509 also teaches the use of C2 spacer, e.g., ethylene diamine diacid salt and ethoxylated diamines, both of which severely limit performance in the current development.
It has now been determined that the use of certain organic diamines, as outlined in detail below, with surfactants in dishcare compositions with pH""s xcx9c8.0-12 (measured at 10% solution) leads to improved cleaning of tough food stains and removal of grease/oil when compared to the use of Mg or Ca ions in conventional detergent compositions. Unexpectedly, these organic diamines also improve suds stability in the presence of soils, esp. soils containing fatty acids and proteins.
Further, the strong grease removal performance of the diamines discussed herein allows reduction/elimination of Mg/Ca ions from the formulation while maintaining benefits in grease performance. The removal of Mg/Ca additionally leads to improved benefits in dissolution, rinsing and low temperature product stability.
The diamines of this invention in combination with surfactants also provides sensory benefits. It has been found that the presence of this composition produces a xe2x80x9csilkyxe2x80x9d feel to wash liquor and a feeling of xe2x80x9cmildnessxe2x80x9d to the skin. The diamines are also found to produce antibacterial benefits to the wash liquor. However, the specific compositions presented herein are especially designed for dishwashing having relatively high pH""s, detersive surfactants, and optional enzymes, all of which would be undesirable in contact lens cleaners.
It has now been found these benefits are achieved through the use of low molecular weight organic diamines in higher pH formulations (xcx9c8.0-12) across a broad range of hardness (8 to  greater than 1,000 ppm).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,509 teaches the use of low molecular weight organic diamine diacid salts in detergents having a pH range of from about 6 to 8.
JP 63131124-A 88/06/03 describes contact lens cleaner containing diamines reacted with halogen compounds such as 1,2-dichloroethane.
The detergent compositions according to the present invention comprise diamines and surfactants. More specifically, the detergents of this invention comprise:
a) an effective amount of a low molecular weight (less than about 400 amu, preferably less than about 200 amu, more preferably less than or equal to about 150 amu) organic diamine wherein said diamine has a pK1 and a pK2, both in the range of from about 8.0 to about 11.5; and
b) a detersive effective amount of surfactant;
wherein the detergent composition has a pH (as measured as 10% aqueous solution) of from about 8.0 to about 12, preferably from about 8.2 to about 12, more preferably from about 8.5 to about 11; still more preferably from about 8.5 to about 10.2.
The preferred weight ratios of surfactant to organic diamine range from about 40:1 to about 2:1, more preferably about 10:1 to about 5:1.
Optionally, the detergent compositions may further comprise a reduced level of Mg/Ca ions as compared to known conventional detergent compositions. To put it another way, the compositions herein preferably utilize no more than about 1.5%, more preferably no more than about 0.6%, of available divalent ions, preferably selected from calcium and magnesium. Most preferably, the detergent compositions herein are substantially free (i.e., less than about 0.1%) of added divalent ions.
The surfactants of this invention are selected from anionic or nonionic surfactants or mixtures thereof. Preferred anionic surfactants for use herein include linear alkylbenzene sulfonate, alpha olefin sulfonate, paraffin sulfonates, methyl ester sulfonates, alkyl sulfates, alkyl alkoxy sulfate, alkyl sulfonates, alkyl alkoxylated sulfates, sarcosinates, alkyl alkoxy carboxylate, and taurinates. Preferred nonionic surfactants useful herein are selected from the group consisting of alkyl dialkyl amine oxide, alkyl ethoxylate, alkanoyl glucose amide, alkylpolyglucoside, alkyl betaines, and mixtures thereof. In one highly preferred embodiment, the anionic surfactants are selected from the group consisting of alkyl sulfates, alkyl alkoxy sulfates, and mixtures thereof. In another highly preferred embodiment, the nonionic surfactants are selected from the group consisting of amine oxide, alkyl betaine, alkanoyl glucose amide, and mixtures thereof. If a mixture of anionic surfactant and nonionic surfactant is used, the weight ratio of anionic:nonionic is preferably from about 50:1 to about 1:50, more preferably from about 50:1 to about 3:1. Also, when mixtures of anionic and nonionic surfactants are present, the hand dishwashing detergent composition herein preferably further comprise protease enzyme, amylase enzyme, or mixtures thereof. Further, these hand dishwashing detergent embodiments preferably further comprises a hydrotrope. Suitable hydrotropes include sodium, potassium, ammonium or water-soluble substituted ammonium salts of toluene sulfonic acid, naphthalene sulfonic acid, cumene sulfonic acid, xylene sulfonic acid.
The detergent will further preferably comprise one or more detersive adjuncts selected from the following: soil release polymers, dispersants, polysaccharides, abrasives, bactericides, tarnish inhibitors, builders, enzymes, dyes, buffers, antifungal or mildew control agents, insect repellents, perfumes, hydrotropes, thickeners, processing aids, suds boosters, brighteners, anti-corrosive aids, stabilizers antioxidants and chelants. Although cationic surfactants may be optionally present in the detergent compositions herein, preferred embodiments are substantially free of cationic surfactant. Moreover, the compositions herein are substantially free of halide ions (chloride, fluoride, bromide, or iodide ions) and substantially free of urea. By substantially free is meant less than about 1%, preferably less than about 0.1%, by weight of total composition, more preferably 0% added, of the specific component.
Moreover, the hand dishwashing detergent composition of this invention can further comprise enzymes preferably selected from the group consisting of protease, lipase, amylase, cellulase, and mixtures thereof; more preferably the enzymes are selected from protease and amylase.
Furthermore, it is preferred that the diamines used in the present invention are substantially free from impurities. That is, by xe2x80x9csubstantially freexe2x80x9d it is meant that the diamines are over 95.5% pure, i.e., preferably 97%, more preferably 99%, still more preferably 99.5%, free of impurities. Examples of impurities which may be present in commercially supplied diamines include 2-Methyl-1,3-diaminobutane and alkylhydropyrimidine. Further, it is believed that the diamines should be free of oxidation reactants to avoid diamine degradation and ammonia formation. Additionally, if amine oxide and/or other surfactants are present, the amine oxide or surfactant should be hydrogen peroxide-free. The preferred level of hydrogen peroxide in the amine oxide or surfactant paste of amine oxide is 0-40 ppm, more preferably 0-15 ppm. Amine impurities in amine oxide and betaines, if present, should be minimized to the levels referred above for hydrogen peroxide.
Making the compositions free of hydrogen peroxide is important when the compositions contain an enzyme. The peroxide can react with the enzyme and destroy any performance benefits the enzyme adds to the composition. Even small amounts of hydrogen peroxide can cause problems with enzyme containing formulations. However, the diamine can react with any peroxide present and act as an enzyme stabilizer and prevent the hydrogen peroxide from reacting with the enzyme. The only draw back of this stabilization of the enzymes by the diamine is that the nitrogen compounds produced are believed to cause the malodors which can be present in diamine containing compositions. Having the diamine act as an enzyme stabilizer also prevents the diamine from providing the benefits to the composition for which it was originally put in to perform, namely, grease cleaning, sudsing, dissolution and low temperature stability. Therefore, it is preferred to minimize the amount of hydrogen peroxide present as an impurity in the inventive compositions either by using components which are substantially free of hydrogen peroxide and/or by using non-diamine antioxidants even though the diamine can act as an enzyme stabilizer, because of the possible generation of malodorous compounds and the reduction in the amount of diamine available present to perform its primary role.
It is further preferred that the compositions of the present invention be xe2x80x9cmalodorxe2x80x9d free. That is, that the odor of the headspace does not generate a negative olfactory response from the consumer. This can be achieved in many ways, including the use of perfumes to mask any undesirable odors, the use of stabilizers, such as antioxidants, chelants etc., and/or the use of diamines which are substantially free of impurities. It is believed, without wanting to being limited by theory, that it is the impurities present in the diamines that are the cause of most of the malodors in the compositions of the present invention. These impurities can form during the preparation and storage of the diamines. They can also form during the preparation and storage of the inventive composition. The use of stabilizers such as antioxidants and chelants inhibit and/or prevent the formation of these impurities in the composition from the time of preparation to ultimate use by the consumer and beyond. Hence, it is most preferred to remove, suppress and/or prevent the formation of these malodors by the addition of perfumes, stabilizers and/or the use of diamines which are substantially free from impurities.
Moreover, the hand dishwashing detergent composition of this invention can further comprise baking soda, especially when formulated at a pH of below about 9. If present, the baking soda will comprise from about 0.5% to about 5%, preferably from about 1% to about 3%, by weight of the total composition.
All parts, percentages and ratios used herein are expressed as percent weight unless otherwise specified. All documents cited are, in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference.
Definitionsxe2x80x94The present detergent compositions comprise an xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cgrease removal-improving amountxe2x80x9d of individual components defined herein. By an xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d of the diamines herein and adjunct ingredients herein is meant an amount which is sufficient to improve, either directionally or significantly at the 90% confidence level, the performance of the cleaning composition against at least some of the target soils and stains. Thus, in a composition whose targets include certain grease stains, the formulator will use sufficient diamine to at least directionally improve cleaning performance against such stains. Importantly, in a fully-formulated detergent the diamine can be used at levels which provide at least a directional improvement in cleaning performance over a wide variety of soils and stains, as will be seen from the examples presented hereinafter.
As noted, the diamines are used herein in detergent compositions in combination with detersive surfactants at levels which are effective for achieving at least a directional improvement in cleaning performance. In the context of a hand dishwashing composition, such xe2x80x9cusage levelsxe2x80x9d can vary depending not only on the type and severity of the soils and stains, but also on the wash water temperature, the volume of wash water and the length of time the dishware is contacted with the wash water.
Since the habits and practices of the users of detergent compositions show considerable variation, it is satisfactory to include from about 0.25% to about 15%, preferably from about 0.5% to about 10%, more preferably from about 0.5% to about 6%, by weight, of the diamines in such compositions.
In one of its several aspects, this invention provides a means for enhancing the removal of greasy/oily soils by combining the specific diamines of this invention with surfactants. Greasy/oily xe2x80x9ceverydayxe2x80x9d soils are a mixture of triglycerides, lipids, complex polysaccharides, fatty acids, inorganic salts and proteinaceous matter.
Without being limited by theory, it is believed that the strong grease performance benefits achieved by the organic diamines across a broad range of hardness (up to about 1,000 ppm expressed as CaCO3) reduces the need for divalent ions in the hand dishwashing detergent to bolster grease performance in soft water. Significantly, the removal of divalent ions from conventional hand dishwashing formulas leads to benefits in rate of product mixing with water (termed xe2x80x9cdissolutionxe2x80x9d), flash foam, rinsing, and low temperature stability.
Depending on consumer preferences, the compositions herein may be formulated at viscosities of over about 50, preferably over about 100 centipoise, and more preferably from about 100 to about 400 centipoise. For European formulations, the compositions may be formulated at viscosites of up to about 800 centipoise.
Moreover, the superior rate of dissolution achieved by divalent ion reduction even allows the formulator to make hand dishwashing detergents, especially compact formulations, at even significantly higher viscosities (e.g., 1,000 centipoise or higher) than conventional formulations while maintaining excellent dissolution and cleaning performance. This has significant potential advantages for making compact products with a higher viscosity while maintaining acceptable dissolution. By xe2x80x9ccompactxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cUltraxe2x80x9d is meant detergent formulations with reduced levels of water compared to conventional liquid detergents. The level of water is less than 50%, preferably less than 30% by weight of the detergent compositions. Said concentrated products provide advantages to the consumer, who has a product which can be used in lower amounts and to the producer, who has lower shipping costs.
Superior grease cleaning and dissolution performance are obtained if the pH of the detergent is maintained in the range of about 8.0 to about 12. This pH range is selected to maximize the in-use content of non-protonated diamine (at one of the nitrogen atoms).
This is unlike the inferior situation that exists at pH less than 8 (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,509, Colgate) wherein the diamine is highly protonated and has little or no buffer capacity remaining or when using preformed amine salts or quaternized derivatives.
Diaminesxe2x80x94Preferred organic diamines are those in which pK1 and pK2 are in the range of about 8.0 to about 11.5, preferably in the range of about 8.4 to about 11, even more preferably from about 8.6 to about 10.75. Preferred materials for performance and supply considerations are 1,3 propane diamine (pK1=10.5; pK2=8.8), 1,6 hexane diamine (pK1=11; pK2=10), 1,3 pentane diamine (Dytek EP) (pK1=10.5; pK2=8.9), 2-methyl 1,5 pentane diamine (Dytek A) (pK1=11.2; pK2=10.0). Other preferred materials are the primary/primary diamines with alkylene spacers ranging from C4 to C8. In general, it is believed that primary diamines are preferred over secondary and tertiary diamines.
Definition of pK1 and pK2xe2x80x94As used herein, xe2x80x9cpKa1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpKa2xe2x80x9d are quantities of a type collectively known to those skilled in the art as xe2x80x9cpKaxe2x80x9d pKa is used herein in the same manner as is commonly known to people skilled in the art of chemistry. Values referenced herein can be obtained from literature, such as from xe2x80x9cCritical Stability Constants: Volume 2, Aminesxe2x80x9d by Smith and Martel, Plenum Press, NY and London, 1975. Additional information on pKa""s can be obtained from relevant company literature, such as information supplied by Dupont, a supplier of diamines.
As a working definition herein, the pKa of the diamines is specified in an all-aqueous solution at 25xc2x0 C. and for an ionic strength between 0.1 to 0.5 M. The pKa is an equilibrium constant which can change with temperature and ionic strength; thus, values reported in the literature are sometimes not in agreement depending on the measurement method and conditions. To eliminate ambiguity, the relevant conditions and/or references used for pKa""s of this invention are as defined herein or in xe2x80x9cCritical Stability Constants: Volume 2, Aminesxe2x80x9d. One typical method of measurement is the potentiometric titration of the acid with sodium hydroxide and determination of the pKa by suitable methods as described and referenced in xe2x80x9cThe Chemist""s Ready Reference Handbookxe2x80x9d by Shugar and Dean, McGraw Hill, N.Y, 1990.
It has been determined that substituents and structural modifications that lower pK1 and pK2 to below about 8.0 are undesirable and cause losses in performance. This can include substitutions that lead to ethoxylated diamines, hydroxy ethyl substituted diamines, diamines with oxygen in the beta (and less so gamma) position to the nitrogen in the spacer group (e.g., Jeffamine EDR 148). In addition, materials based on ethylene diamine are unsuitable.
The diamines useful herein can be defined by the following structure: 
wherein R1-4 are independently selected from H, methyl, xe2x80x94CH3CH2, and ethylene oxides; Cx and Cy are independently selected from methylene groups or branched alkyl groups where x+y is from about 3 to about 6; and A is optionally present and is selected from electron donating or withdrawing moieties chosen to adjust the diamine pKa""s to the desired range. If A is present, then x and y must both be 1 or greater.
Examples of preferred diamines include the following: 
When tested as approximately equimolar replacements for Ca/Mg in the near neutral pH range (7-8), the organic diamines provided only parity grease cleaning performance to Ca/Mg. This achievement is not possible through the use of Ca/Mg or through the use of organic diamines below pH 8 or through the use of organic diamine diacid salts below pH 8.
Anionic Surfactantsxe2x80x94The anionic surfactants useful in the present invention are preferably selected from the group consisting of, linear alkylbenzene sulfonate, alpha olefin sulfonate, paraffin sulfonates, methyl ester sulfonates, alkyl sulfates, alkyl alkoxy sulfate, alkyl sulfonates, alkyl alkoxy carboxylate, alkyl alkoxylated sulfates, sarcosinates, taurinates, and mixtures thereof. An effective amount, typically from about 0.5% to about 90%, preferably about 5% to about 50%, more preferably from about 10 to about 30%, weight %, of anionic detersive surfactant can be used in the present invention.
One type of anionic surfactant which can be utilized encompasses alkyl ester sulfonates. These are desirable because they can be made with renewable, non-petroleum resources. Preparation of the alkyl ester sulfonate surfactant component can be effected according to known methods disclosed in the technical literature. For instance, linear esters of C8-C20 carboxylic acids can be sulfonated with gaseous SO3 according to xe2x80x9cThe Journal of the American Oil Chemists Society,xe2x80x9d 52 (1975), pp. 323-329. Suitable starting materials would include natural fatty substances as derived from tallow, palm, and coconut oils, etc.
The preferred alkyl ester sulfonate surfactant, especially for laundry applications, comprises alkyl ester sulfonate surfactants of the structural formula: 
wherein R3 is a C8-C20 hydrocarbyl, preferably an alkyl, or combination thereof, R4 is a C1-C6 hydrocarbyl, preferably an alkyl, or combination thereof, and M is a soluble salt-forming cation. Suitable salts include metal salts such as sodium, potassium, and lithium salts, and substituted or unsubstituted ammonium salts, such as methyl-, dimethyl, -trimethyl, and quaternary ammonium cations, e.g. tetramethyl-ammonium and dimethyl piperdinium, and cations derived from alkanolamines, e.g. monoethanol-amine, diethanolamine, and triethanolamine. Preferably, R3 is C10-C16 alkyl, and R4 is methyl, ethyl or isopropyl. Especially preferred are the methyl ester sulfonates wherein R3 is C14-C16 alkyl.
Alkyl sulfate surfactants are another type of anionic surfactant of importance for use herein. In addition to providing excellent overall cleaning ability when used in combination with polyhydroxy fatty acid amides (see below), including good grease/oil cleaning over a wide range of temperatures, wash concentrations, and wash times, dissolution of alkyl sulfates can be obtained, as well as improved formulability in liquid detergent formulations are water soluble salts or acids of the formula ROSO3M wherein R preferably is a C10-C24 hydrocarbyl, preferably an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl having a C10-C20 alkyl component, more preferably a C12-C18 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl, and M is H or a cation, e.g., an alkali or alkaline (Group IA or Group IIA) metal cation (e.g., sodium, potassium, lithium, magnesium, calcium), substituted or unsubstituted ammonium cations such as methyl-, dimethyl-, and trimethyl ammonium and quaternary ammonium cations, e.g., tetramethyl-ammonium and dimethyl piperdinium, and cations derived from alkanolamines such as ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, and mixtures thereof, and the like. Typically, alkyl chains of C12-16 are preferred for lower wash temperatures (e.g., below about 50xc2x0 C.) and C16-18 alkyl chains are preferred for higher wash temperatures (e.g., above about 50xc2x0 C.).
Alkyl alkoxylated sulfate surfactants are another category of useful anionic surfactant. These surfactants are water soluble salts or acids typically of the formula RO(A)mSO3M wherein R is an unsubstituted C10-C24 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group having a C10-C24 alkyl component, preferably a C12-C20 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl, more preferably C12-C18 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl, A is an ethoxy or propoxy unit, m is greater than zero, typically between about 0.5 and about 6, more preferably between about 0.5 and about 3, and M is H or a cation which can be, for example, a metal cation (e.g., sodium, potassium, lithium, calcium, magnesium, etc.), ammonium or substituted-ammonium cation. Alkyl ethoxylated sulfates as well as alkyl propoxylated sulfates are contemplated herein. Specific examples of substituted ammonium cations include methyl-, dimethyl-, trimethyl-ammonium and quaternary ammonium cations, such as tetramethyl-ammonium, dimethyl piperidinium and cations derived from alkanolamines, e.g. monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, and triethanolamine, and mixtures thereof Exemplary surfactants are C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (1.0) sulfate, C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (2.25) sulfate, C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (3.0) sulfate, and C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (4.0) sulfate wherein M is conveniently selected from sodium and potassium. Surfactants for use herein can be made from natural or synthetic alcohol feedstocks. Chain lengths represent average hydrocarbon distributions, including branching.
Other Anionic Surfactantsxe2x80x94Other anionic surfactants useful for detersive purposes can also be included in the compositions hereof. These can include salts (including, for example, sodium, potassium, ammonium, and substituted ammonium salts such as mono-, di- and triethanolamine salts) of soap, C9-C20 linear alkylbenzenesulphonates, C8-C22 primary or secondary alkanesulphonates, C8-C24 olefinsulphonates, sulphonated polycarboxylic acids prepared by sulphonation of the ipyrolyzed product of alkaline earth metal citrates, e.g., as described in British patent specification No. 1,082,179, alkyl glycerol sulfonates, fatty acyl glycerol sulfonates, fatty oleyl glycerol sulfates, alkyl phenol ethylene oxide ether sulfates, paraffin sulfonates, alkyl phosphates, isothionates such as the acyl isothionates, N-acyl taurates, fatty acid amides of methyl tauride, alkyl succinamates and sulfosuccinates, monoesters of sulfosuccinate (especially saturated and unsaturated C12-C18 imonoesters) diesters of sulfosuccinate (especially saturatedand unsaturated C6-C14 diesters), N-acyl sarcosinates, sulfates of alkylpolysaccharides such as the sulfates of alkylpolyglucoside (the nonionic nonsulfated compounds being described below), branched primary alkyl sulfates, alkyl polyethoxy carboxylates such as those of the formula RO(CH2CH2O)kCH2COOxe2x80x94M+ wherein R is a C8-C22 alkyl, k is an integer from 0 to 10, and M is a soluble salt-forming cation, and fatty acids esterified with isethionic acid and neutralized with sodium hydroxide. Resin acids and hydrogenated resin acids are also suitable, such as rosin, hydrogenated rosin, and resin acids and hydrogenated resin acids present in or derived from tall oil. Further examples are given in xe2x80x9cSurface Active Agents and Detergentsxe2x80x9d (Vol. I and II by Schwartz, Perry and Berch). A variety of such surfactants are also generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,678, issued Dec. 30, 1975 to Laughlin, et al. at Column 23, line 58 through Column 29, line 23.
Secondary Surfactantsxe2x80x94Secondary detersive surfactant can be selected from the group consisting of nonionics, cationics, ampholytics, zwitterionics, and mixtures thereof. By selecting the type and amount of detersive surfactant, along with other adjunct ingredients disclosed herein, the present detergent compositions can be formulated to be used in the context of laundry cleaning or in other different cleaning applications, particularly including dishwashing. The particular surfactants used can therefore vary widely depending upon the particular end-use envisioned. Suitable secondary surfactants are described below.
Nonionic Detergent Surfactantsxe2x80x94Suitable nonionic detergent surfactants are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,678, Laughlin et al., issued Dec. 30, 1975, at column 13, line 14 through column 16, line 6, incorporated herein by reference. Exemplary, non-limiting classes of useful nonionic surfactants include: alkyl dialkyl amine oxide, alkyl ethoxylate, alkanoyl glucose amide, alkyl betaines, and mixtures thereof.
Other nonionic surfactants for use herein include:
The polyethylene, polypropylene, and polybutylene oxide condensates of alkyl phenols. In general, the polyethylene oxide condensates are preferred. These compounds include the condensation products of alkyl phenols having an alkyl group containing from about 6 to about 12 carbon atoms in either a straight chain or branched chain configuration with the alkylene oxide. In a preferred embodiment, the ethylene oxide is present in an amount equal to from about 5 to about 25 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alkyl phenol. Commercially available nonionic surfactants of this type include Igepal(copyright) CO-630, marketed by the GAF Corporation; and Triton(copyright) X-45, X-114, X-100, and X-102, all marketed by the Rohm and Haas Company. These compounds are commonly referred to as alkyl phenol alkoxylates, (e.g., alkyl phenol ethoxylates).
The condensation products of aliphatic alcohols with from about 1 to about 25 moles of ethylene oxide. The alkyl chain of the aliphatic alcohol can either be straight or branched, primary or secondary, and generally contains from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms. Particularly preferred are the condensation products of alcohols having an alkyl group containing from about 10 to about 20 carbon atoms with from about 2 to about 18 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alcohol. Examples of commercially available nonionic surfactants of this type include Tergitol(copyright) 15-S-9 (the condensation product of C11-C15 linear secondary alcohol with 9 moles ethylene oxide), Tergitol(copyright) 24-L-6 NMW (the condensation product of C12-C14 primary alcohol with 6 moles ethylene oxide with a narrow molecular weight distribution), both marketed by Union Carbide Corporation; Neodol(copyright) 45-9 (the condensation product of C14-C15 linear alcohol with 9 moles of ethylene oxide), Neodol(copyright) 23-6.5 (the condensation product of C12-C13 linear alcohol with 6.5 moles of ethylene oxide), Neodol(copyright) 45-7 (the condensation product of C14-C15 linear alcohol with 7 moles of ethylene oxide), Neodol(copyright) 45-4 (the condensation product of C14-C15 linear alcohol with 4 moles of ethylene oxide), marketed by Shell Chemical Company, and Kyro(copyright) EOB (the condensation product of C13-C15 alcohol with 9 moles ethylene oxide), marketed by The Procter and Gamble Company. Other commercially available nonionic surfactants include Dobanol 91-8(copyright) marketed by Shell Chemical Co. and Genapol UD-080(copyright) marketed by Hoechst. This category of nonionic surfactant is referred to generally as xe2x80x9calkyl ethoxylates.xe2x80x9d
The condensation products of ethylene oxide with a hydrophobic base formed by the condensation of propylene oxide with propylene glycol. The hydrophobic portion of these compounds preferably has a molecular weight of from about 1500 to about 1800 and exhibits water insolubility. The addition of polyoxyethylene moieties to this hydrophobic portion tends to increase the water solubility of the molecule as a whole, and the liquid character of the product is retained up to the point where the polyoxyethylene content is about 50% of the total weight of the condensation product, which corresponds to condensation with up to about 40 moles of ethylene oxide. Examples of compounds of this type include certain of the commercially-available Pluronic(copyright) surfactants, marketed by BASF.
The condensation products of ethylene oxide with the product resulting from the reaction of propylene oxide and ethylenediamine. The hydrophobic moiety of these products consists of the reaction product of ethylenediamine and excess propylene oxide, and generally has a molecular weight of from about 2500 to about 3000. This hydrophobic moiety is condensed with ethylene oxide to the extent that the condensation product contains from about 40% to about 80% by weight of polyoxyethylene and has a molecular weight of from about 5,000 to about 11,000. Examples of this type of nonionic surfactant include certain of the commercially available Tetronic(copyright) compounds, marketed by BASF.
Semi-polar nonionic surfactants are a special category of nonionic surfactants which include water-soluble amine oxides containing one alkyl moiety of from about 10 to about 18 carbon atoms and 2 moieties selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups and hydroxyalkyl groups containing from about 1 to about 3 carbon atoms; water-soluble phosphine oxides containing one alkyl moiety of from about 10 to about 18 carbon atoms and 2 moieties selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups and hydroxyalkyl groups containing from about 1 to about 3 carbon atoms; and water-soluble sulfoxides containing one alkyl moiety of from about 10 to about 18 carbon atoms and a moiety selected from the group consisting of alkyl and hydroxyalkyl moieties of from about 1 to about 3 carbon atoms.
Semi-polar nonionic detergent surfactants include the amine oxide surfactants having the formula 
wherein R3 is an alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, or alkyl phenyl group or mixtures thereof containing from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms; R4 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms or mixtures thereof; x is from 0 to about 3; and each R5 is an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group containing from about 1 to about 3 carbon atoms or a polyethylene oxide group containing from about 1 to about 3 ethylene oxide groups. The R5 groups can be attached to each other, e.g., through an oxygen or nitrogen atom, to form a ring structure.
These amine oxide surfactants in particular include C10-C18 alkyl dimethyl amine oxides and C8-C12 alkoxy ethyl dihydroxy ethyl amine oxides.
Alkylpolysaccharides disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,647, Llenado, issued Jan. 21, 1986, having a hydrophobic group containing from about 6 to about 30 carbon atoms, preferably from about 10 to about 16 carbon atoms and a polysaccharide, e.g., a polyglycoside, hydrophilic group containing from about 1.3 to about 10, preferably from about 1.3 to about 3, most preferably from about 1.3 to about 2.7 saccharide units. Any reducing saccharide containing 5 or 6 carbon atoms can be used, e.g., glucose, galactose and galactosyl moieties can be substituted for the glucosyl moieties. (Optionally the hydrophobic group is attached at the 2-, 3-, 4-, etc. positions thus giving a glucose or galactose as opposed to a glucoside or galactoside.) The intersaccharide bonds can be, e.g., between the one position of the additional saccharide units and the 2-, 3-, 4-, and/or 6-positions on the preceding saccharide units.
Optionally, and less desirably, there can be a polyalkylene-oxide chain joining the hydrophobic moiety and the polysaccharide moiety. The preferred alkyleneoxide is ethylene oxide. Typical hydrophobic groups include alkyl groups, either saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched containing from about 8 to about 18, preferably from about 10 to about 16, carbon atoms. Preferably, the alkyl group is a straight chain saturated alkyl group. The alkyl group can contain up to about 3 hydroxy groups and/or the polyalkyleneoxide chain can contain up to about 10, preferably less than 5, alkyleneoxide moieties. Suitable alkyl polysaccharides are octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyldodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, and octadecyl, di-, tri-, tetra-, penta-, and hexaglucosides, galactosides, lactosides, glucoses, fructosides, fructoses and/or galactoses. Suitable mixtures include coconut alkyl, di-, tri-, tetra-, and pentaglucosides and tallow alkyl tetra-, penta-, and hexa-glucosides.
The preferred alkylpolyglycosides have the formula
R2O(CnH2nO)t(glycosyl)x
wherein R2 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkyl-phenyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkylphenyl, and mixtures thereof in which the alkyl groups contain from about 10 to about 18, preferably from about 12 to about 14, carbon atoms; n is 2 or 3, preferably 2; t is from 0 to about 10, preferably 0; and x is from about 1.3 to about 10, preferably from about 1.3 to about 3, most preferably from about 1.3 to about 2.7. The glycosyl is preferably derived from glucose. To prepare these compounds, the alcohol or alkylpolyethoxy alcohol is formed first and then reacted with glucose, or a source of glucose, to form the glucoside (attachment at the 1-position). The additional glycosyl units can then be attached between their 1-position and the preceding glycosyl units 2-, 3-, 4- and/or 6-position, preferably predominantly the 2-position.
Fatty acid amide surfactants having the formula: 
wherein R6 is an alkyl group containing from about 7 to about 21 (preferably from about 9 to about 17) carbon atoms and each R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl, and xe2x80x94(C2H4O)xH where x varies from about 1 to about 3.
Preferred amides are C8-C20 ammonia amides, monoethanolamides, diethanolamides, and isopropanolamides.
Cationic Surfactantsxe2x80x94Cationic detersive surfactants can also be included in detergent compositions of the present invention. Cationic surfactants include the ammonium surfactants such as alkyldimethylammonium halogenides, and those surfactants having the formula:
[R2(OR3)y][R4(OR3)y]2R5N+Xxe2x88x92
wherein R2 is an alkyl or alkyl benzyl group having from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain, each R3 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, and mixtures thereof; each R4 is selected from the group consisting of C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl, benzyl, ring structures formed by joining the two R4 groups, xe2x80x94CH2CHOHCHOHCOR6CHOHxe2x80x94CH2OH wherein R6 is any hexose or hexose polymer having a molecular weight less than about 1000, and hydrogen when y is not O; R5 is the same as R4 or is an alkyl chain wherein the total number of carbon atoms of R2 plus R5 is not more than about 18; each y is from 0 to about 10 and the sum of the y values is from 0 to about 15; and X is any compatible anion.
Other cationic surfactants useful herein are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,044, Cambre, issued Oct. 14, 1980, incorporated herein by reference.
Other Surfactantsxe2x80x94Ampholytic surfactants can be incorporated into the detergent compositions hereof. These surfactants can be broadly described as aliphatic derivatives of secondary or tertiary amines, or aliphatic derivatives of heterocyclic secondary and tertiary amines in which the aliphatic radical can be straight chain or branched. One of the aliphatic substituents contains at least about 8 carbon atoms, typically from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, and at least one contains an anionic water-solubilizing group, e.g., carboxy, sulfonate, sulfate. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,678 to Laughlin et al., issued Dec. 30, 1975 at column 19, lines 18-35 for examples of ampholytic surfactants. Preferred amphoteric include C12-C18 alkyl ethoxylates (xe2x80x9cAExe2x80x9d) including the so-called narrow peaked alkyl ethoxylates and C6-C12 alkyl phenol alkoxylates (especially ethoxylates and mixed ethoxy/propoxy), C12-C18 betaines and sulfobetaines (xe2x80x9csultainesxe2x80x9d), C10-C18 amine oxides, and mixtures thereof.
Zwitterionic surfactants can also be incorporated into the detergent compositions hereof. These surfactants can be broadly described as derivatives of secondary and tertiary amines, derivatives of heterocyclic secondary and tertiary amines, or derivatives of quaternary ammonium, quaternary phosphonium or tertiary sulfonium compounds. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,678 to Laughlin et al., issued Dec. 30, 1975 at column 19, line 38 through column 22, line 48 for examples of zwitterionic surfactants. Ampholytic and zwitterionic surfactants are generally used in combination with one or more anionic and/or nonionic surfactants.
Polyhydroxy Fatty Acid Amide Surfactantxe2x80x94The detergent compositions hereof may also contain an effective amount of polyhydroxy fatty acid amide surfactant. By xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d is meant that the formulator of the composition can select an amount of polyhydroxy fatty acid amide to be incorporated into the compositions that will improve the cleaning performance of the detergent composition. In general, for conventional levels, the incorporation of about 1%, by weight, polyhydroxy fatty acid amide will enhance cleaning performance.
The detergent compositions herein will typically comprise about 1% weight basis, polyhydroxy fatty acid amide surfactant, preferably from about 3% to about 30%, of the polyhydroxy fatty acid amide. The polyhydroxy fatty acid amide surfactant component comprises compounds of the structural formula: 
wherein: R1 is H, C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, 2-hydroxy ethyl, 2-hydroxy propyl, or a mixture thereof, preferably C1-C4 alkyl, more preferably C1 or C2 alkyl, most preferably C1 alkyl (i.e., methyl); and R2 is a C5-C31 hydrocarbyl, preferably straight chain C7-C19 alkyl or alkenyl, more preferably straight chain C9-C17 alkyl or alkenyl, most preferably straight chain C11-C15 alkyl or alkenyl, or mixtures thereof; and Z is a polyhydroxyhydrocarbyl having a linear hydrocarbyl chain with at least 3 hydroxyls directly connected to the chain, or an alkoxylated derivative (preferably ethoxylated or propoxylated) thereof. Z preferably will be derived from a reducing sugar in a reductive animation reaction; more preferably Z will be a glycityl. Suitable reducing sugars include glucose, fructose, maltose, lactose, galactose, mannose, and xylose. As raw materials, high dextrose corn syrup, high fructose corn syrup, and high maltose corn syrup can be utilized as well as the individual sugars listed above. These corn syrups may yield a mix of sugar components for Z. It should be understood that it is by no means intended to exclude other suitable raw materials. Z preferably will be selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)nxe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94(CHOH)nxe2x88x921xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)2(CHORxe2x80x2)(CHOH)xe2x80x94CH2OH, and alkoxylated derivatives thereof, where n is an integer from 3 to 5, inclusive, and Rxe2x80x2 is H or a cyclic or aliphatic monosaccharide. Most preferred are glycityls wherein n is 4, particularly xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)4xe2x80x94CH2OH.
Rxe2x80x2 can be, for example, N-methyl, N-ethyl, N-propyl, N-isopropyl, N-butyl, N-2-hydroxy ethyl, or N-2-hydroxy propyl.
R2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N less than  can be, for example, cocamide, stearamide, oleamide, lauramide, myristamide, capricamide, palmitamide, tallowamide, etc.
Z can be 1-deoxyglucityl, 2-deoxyfructityl, 1-deoxymaltityl, 1-deoxylactityl, 1-deoxygalactityl, 1-deoxymannityl, 1-deoxymaltotriotityl, etc.
Methods for making polyhydroxy fatty acid amides are known in the art. In general, they can be made by reacting an alkyl amine with a reducing sugar in a reductive amination reaction to form a corresponding N-alkyl polyhydroxyamine, and then reacting the N-alkyl polyhydroxyamine with a fatty aliphatic ester or triglyceride in a condensation/amidation step to form the N-alkyl, N-polyhydroxy fatty acid amide product. Processes for making compositions containing polyhydroxy fatty acid amides are disclosed, for example, in G.B. Patent Specification 809,060, published Feb. 18, 1959, by Thomas Hedley and Co., Ltd., U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,576, issued Dec. 20, 1960 to E. R. Wilson, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,798, Anthony M. Schwartz, issued Mar. 8, 1955, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,424, issued Dec. 25, 1934 to Piggott, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Builderxe2x80x94The compositions according to the present invention may further comprise a builder system. Any conventional builder system is suitable for use herein including aluminosilicate materials, silicates, polycarboxylates and fatty acids, materials such as ethylene-diamine tetraacetate, metal ion sequestrants such as aminopolyphosphonates, particularly ethylenediamine tetramethylene phosphonic acid and diethylene triamine pentamethylene-phosphonic acid. Though less preferred for obvious environmental reasons, phosphate builders can also be used herein.
Suitable polycarboxylates builders for use herein include citric acid, preferably in the form of a water-soluble salt, derivatives of succinic acid of the formula Rxe2x80x94CH(COOH)CH2(COOH) wherein R is C10-20 alkyl or alkenyl, preferably C12-16, or wherein R can be substituted with hydroxyl, sulfo sulfoxyl or sulfone substituents. Specific examples include lauryl succinate, myristyl succinate, palmityl succinate 2-dodecenylsuccinate, 2-tetradecenyl succinate. Succinate builders are preferably used in the form of their water-soluble salts, including sodium, potassium, ammonium and alkanolammonium salts.
Other suitable polycarboxylates are oxodisuccinates and mixtures of tartrate monosuccinic and tartrate disuccinic acid such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,071.
Especially for the liquid execution herein, suitable fatty acid builders for use herein are saturated or unsaturated C10-18 fatty acids, as well as the corresponding soaps. Preferred saturated species have from 12 to 16 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain. The preferred unsaturated fatty acid is oleic acid. Other preferred builder system for liquid compositions is based on dodecenyl succinic acid and citric acid.
Detergency builder salts are normally included in amounts of from 3% to 50% by weight of the composition preferably from 5% to 30% and most usually from 5% to 25% by weight.
Optional Detergent Ingredients:xe2x80x94Detergent compositions of the present invention may further comprise one or more enzymes which provide cleaning performance benefits. Said enzymes include enzymes selected from cellulases, hemicellulases, peroxidases, proteases, gluco-amylases, amylases, lipases, cutinases, pectinases, xylanases, reductases, oxidases, phenoloxidases, lipoxygenases, ligninases pullulanases, tannases, pentosanases, malanases, xcex2-glucanases, arabinosidases or mixtures thereof. A preferred combination is a detergent composition having a cocktail of conventional applicable enzymes like protease, amylase, lipase, cutinase and/or cellulase.
Cellulasesxe2x80x94the cellulases usable in the present invention include both bacterial or fungal cellulase. Suitable cellulases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,307, Barbesgoard et al, which discloses fungal cellulase produced from Humicola insolens. Suitable cellulases are also disclosed in GB-A-2.075.028; GB-A-2.095.275 and DE-OS-2.247.832.
Examples of such cellulases are cellulases produced by a strain of Humicola insolens (Humicola grisea var. thermoidea), particularly the Humicola strain DSM 1800. Other suitable cellulases are cellulases originated from Humicola insolens having a molecular weight of about 50 KDa, an isoelectric point of 5.5 and containing 415 amino acids. Especially suitable cellulases are the cellulases having color care benefits. Examples of such cellulases are cellulases described in European patent application No. 91202879.2, filed Nov. 6, 1991 (Novo).
Peroxidase enzymes are used in combination with oxygen sources, e.g. percarbonate, perborate, persulfate, hydrogen peroxide, etc. They are used for xe2x80x9csolution bleachingxe2x80x9d, i.e. to prevent transfer of dyes or pigments removed from substrates during wash operations to other substrates in the wash solution. Peroxidase enzymes are known in the art, and include, for example, horseradish peroxidase, ligninase, and haloperoxidase such as chloro- and bromo-peroxidase. Peroxidase-containing detergent compositions are disclosed, for example, in PCT International Application WO 89/099813 and in European Patent application EP No. 91202882.6, filed on Nov. 6, 1991.
Said cellulases and/or peroxidases are normally incorporated in the detergent composition at levels from 0.0001% to 2% of active enzyme by weight of the detergent composition.
Proteolytic Enzymexe2x80x94The proteolytic enzyme can be of animal, vegetable or microorganism (preferred) origin. The proteases for use in the detergent compositions herein include (but are not limited to) trypsin, subtilisin, chymotrypsin and elastase-type proteases. Preferred for use herein are subtilisin-type proteolytic enzymes. Particularly preferred is bacterial serine proteolytic enzyme obtained from Bacillus subtilis and/or Bacillus licheniformis. 
Suitable proteolytic enzymes include Novo Industri A/S Alcalase(copyright) (preferred), Esperase(copyright), Savinase(copyright) (Copenhagen, Denmark), Gist-brocades"" Maxatase(copyright), Maxacal(copyright) and Maxapem 15(copyright) (protein engineered Maxacal(copyright)) (Delft, Netherlands), and subtilisin BPN and BPNxe2x80x2 (preferred), which are commercially available. Preferred proteolytic enzymes are also modified bacterial serine proteases, such as those made by Genencor International, Inc. (San Francisco, Calif.) which are described in European Patent 251,446B, granted Dec. 28, 1994 (particularly pages 17, 24 and 98) and which are also called herein xe2x80x9cProtease Bxe2x80x9d. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,378, Venegas, issued Jul. 9, 1991, refers to a modified bacterial serine proteolytic enzyme (Genencor International) which is called xe2x80x9cProtease Axe2x80x9d herein (same as BPNxe2x80x2). In particular see columns 2 and 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,378 for a complete description, including amino sequence, of Protease A and its variants. Other proteases are sold under the tradenames: Primase, Durazym, Opticlean and Optimase. Preferred proteolytic enzymes, then, are selected from the group consisting of Alcalase(copyright) (Novo Industri A/S), BPNxe2x80x2, Protease A and Protease B (Genencor), and mixtures thereof Protease B is most preferred.
Of particular interest for use herein are the proteases described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,733.
Also proteases described in our co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/136,797 can be included in the detergent composition of the invention.
Another preferred protease, referred to as xe2x80x9cProtease Dxe2x80x9dis a carbonyl hydrolase variant having an amino acid sequence not found in nature, which is derived from a precursor carbonyl hydrolase by substituting a different amino acid for a plurality of amino acid residues at a position in said carbonyl hydrolase equivalent to position +76, preferably also in combination with one or more amino acid residue positions equivalent to those selected from the group consisting of +99, +101, +103, +104, +107, +123, +27, +105, +109, +126, +128, +135, +156, +166, +195, +197, +204, +206, +210, +216, +217, +218, +222, +260, +265, and/or +274 according to the numbering of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin, as described in WO 95/10615 published Apr. 20, 1995 by Genencor International (A. Baeck et al. entitled xe2x80x9cProtease-Containing Cleaning Compositionsxe2x80x9d having U.S. Ser. No. 08/322,676, filed Oct. 13, 1994).
Useful proteases are also described in PCT publications: WO 95/30010 published Nov. 9, 1995 by The Procter and Gamble Company; WO 95/30011 published Nov. 9, 1995 by The Procter and Gamble Company; WO 95/29979 published Nov. 9, 1995 by The Procter and Gamble Company.
Protease enzyme may be incorporated into the compositions in accordance with the invention at a level of from 0.0001% to 2% active enzyme by weight of the composition.
Lipasexe2x80x94suitable lipase enzymes include those produced by microorganisms of the Pseudomoizas group, such as Pseudomonas stutzeri ATCC 19.154, as disclosed in British Patent 1,372,034. Suitable lipases include those which show a positive immunological cross-reaction with the antibody of the lipase, produced by the microorganism Pseudomonas fluorescens IAM 1057. This lipase is available from Amano Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd., Nagoya, Japan, under the trade name Lipase P xe2x80x9cAmano,xe2x80x9d hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cAmano-Pxe2x80x9d. Further suitable lipases are lipases such as M1 Lipase(copyright) and Lipomax(copyright) (Gist-Brocades). Other suitable commercial lipases include Amano-CES, lipases ex Chromobacter viscosum e.g. Chromobacter viscosum var. lipolyticum NRRLB 3673 from Toyo Jozo Co., Tagata, Japan; Chromobacter viscosum lipases from U.S. Biochemical Corp., U.S.A. and Disoynth Co., The Netherlands, and lipases ex Pseudomonas gladioli. LIPOLASE(copyright) enzyme derived from Humicola lanuginosa and commercially available from Novo, see also EP 341,947, is a preferred lipase for use herein. Lipase and amylase variants stabilized against peroxidase enzymes are described in WO 9414951 A to Novo. See also WO 9205249 and RD 94359044.
Highly preferred lipases are the D96L lipolytic enzyme variant of the native lipase derived from Humicola lanuginosa as described in U.S. Ser. No. 08/341,826. (See also patent application WO 92/05249 viz. wherein the native lipase ex Humicola lanuginosa aspartic acid (D) residue at position 96 is changed to Leucine (L). According to this nomenclature said substitution of aspartic acid to Leucine in position 96 is shown as: D96L.) Preferably the Humicola lanuginosa strain DSM 4106 is used.
In spite of the large number of publications on lipase enzymes, only the lipase derived from Humicola lanuginosa and produced in Aspergillus oryzae as host has so far found widespread application as additive for washing products. It is available from Novo Nordisk under the tradename Lipolase(copyright) and Lipolase Ultra(copyright), as noted above. In order to optimize the stain removal performance of Lipolase, Novo Nordisk have made a number of variants. As described in WO 92/05249, the D96L variant of the native Humicola lanuginosa lipase improves the lard stain removal efficiency by a factor 4.4 over the wild-type lipase (enzymes compared in an amount ranging from 0.075 to 2.5 mg protein per liter). Research Disclosure No. 35944 published on Mar. 10, 1994, by Novo Nordisk discloses that the lipase variant (D96L) may be added in an amount corresponding to 0.001-100-mg (5-500,000 LU/liter) lipase variant per liter of wash liquor.
Also suitable are cutinases [EC 3.1.1.50] which can be considered as a special kind of lipase, namely lipases which do not require interfacial activation. Addition of cutinases to detergent compositions have been described in e.g. WO-A-88/09367 (Genencor).
The lipases and/or cutinases are normally incorporated in the detergent composition at levels from 0.0001% to 2% of active enzyme by weight of the detergent composition.
Amylasexe2x80x94Amylases (xcex1 and/or xcex2) can be included for removal of carbohydrate-based stains. Suitable amylases are Termamyl(copyright) (Novo Nordisk), Fungamyl(copyright) and BAN(copyright) (Novo Nordisk). The enzymes may be of any suitable origin, such as vegetable, animal, bacterial, fungal and yeast origin. Amylase enzymes are normally incorporated in the detergent composition at levels from 0.0001% to 2%, preferably from about 0.0001% to about 0.5%, more preferably from about 0.0005% to about 0.1%, even more preferably from about 0.001% to about 0.05% of active enzyme by weight of the detergent composition.
Amylase enzymes also include those described in WO95/26397 and in co-pending application by Novo Nordisk PCT/DK96/00056. Other specific amylase enzymes for use in the detergent compositions of the present invention therefore include:
(a) xcex1-amylases characterized by having a specific activity at least 25% higher than the specific activity of Termamyl(copyright) at a temperature range of 25xc2x0 C. to 55xc2x0 C. and at a pH value in the range of 8 to 10, measured by the Phadebas(copyright) xcex1-amylase activity assay. Such Phadebas(copyright) xcex1-amylase activity assay is described at pages 9-10, WO95/26397.
(b) xcex1-amylases according (a) comprising the amino sequence shown in the SEQ ID listings in the above cited reference. or an xcex1-amylase being at least 80% homologous with the amino acid sequence shown in the SEQ ID listing.
(c) xcex1-amylases according (a) obtained from an alkalophilic Bacillus species, comprising the following amino sequence in the N-terminal: His-His-Asn-Gly-Thr-Asn-Gly-Thr-Met-Met-Gln-Tyr-Phe-Glu-Trp-Tyr-Leu-Pro-Asn-Asp.
A polypeptide is considered to be X% homologous to the parent amylase if a comparison of the respective amino acid sequences, performed via algorithms, such as the one described by Lipman and Pearson in Science 227, 1985, p. 1435, reveals an identity of X%
(d) xcex1-amylases according (a-c) wherein the xcex1-amylase is obtainable from an alkalophilic Bacillus species; and in particular, from any of the strains NCIB 12289, NCIB 12512, NCIB 12513 and DSM 935.
In the context of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cobtainable fromxe2x80x9d is intended not only to indicate an amylase produced by a Bacillus strain but also an amylase encoded by a DNA sequence isolated from such a Bacillus strain and produced in an host organism transformed with said DNA sequence.
(e) xcex1-amylase showing positive immunological cross-reactivity with antibodies raised against an xcex1-amylase having an amino acid sequence corresponding respectively to those xcex1-amylases in (a-d).
(f) Variants of the following parent xcex1-amylases which (i) have one of the amino acid sequences shown in corresponding respectively to those xcex1-amylases in (a-e), or (ii) displays at least 80% homology with one or more of said amino acid sequences, and/or displays immunological cross-reactivity with an antibody raised against an xcex1-amylase having one of said amino acid sequences, and/or is encoded by a DNA sequence which hybridizes with the same probe as a DNA sequence encoding an xcex1-amylase having one of said amino acid sequence; in which variants:
1. at least one amino acid residue of said parent xcex1-amylase has been deleted; and/or
2. at least one amino acid residue of said parent xcex1-amylase has been replaced by a different amino acid residue; and/or
3. at least one amino acid residue has been inserted relative to said parent xcex1-amylase;
xe2x80x83said variant having an xcex1-amylase activity and exhibiting at least one of the following properties relative to said parent xcex1-amylase: increased thermostability, increased stability towards oxidation, reduced Ca ion dependency, increased stability and/or xcex1-amylolytic activity at neutral to relatively high pH values, increased xcex1-amylolytic activity at relatively high temperature and increase or decrease of the isoelectric point (pI) so as to better match the pI value for xcex1-amylase variant to the pH of the medium.
Said variants are described in the patent application PCT/DK96/00056.
Other amylases suitable herein include, for example, xcex1-amylases described in GB 1,296,839 to Novo; RAPIDASE(copyright), International Bio-Synthetics, Inc. and TERMAMYL(copyright), Novo. FUNGAMYL(copyright) from Novo is especially useful. Engineering of enzymes for improved stability, e.g., oxidative stability, is known. See, for example J. Biological Chem., Vol. 260, No. 11, June 1985, pp. 6518-6521. Certain preferred embodiments of the present compositions can make use of amylases having improved stability in detergents such as automatic dishwashing types, especially improved oxidative stability as measured against a reference-point of TERMAMYL(copyright) in commercial use in 1993. These preferred amylases herein share the characteristic of being xe2x80x9cstability-enhancedxe2x80x9d amylases, characterized, at a minimum, by a measurable improvement in one or more of: oxidative stability, e.g., to hydrogen peroxide/tetraacetylethylenediamine in buffered solution at pH 9-10; thermal stability, e.g., at common wash temperatures such as about 60xc2x0 C.; or alkaline stability, e.g., at a pH from about 8 to about 11, measured versus the above-identified reference-point amylase. Stability can be measured using any of the art-disclosed technical tests. See, for example, references disclosed in WO 9402597. Stability-enhanced amylases can be obtained from Novo or from Genencor International One class of highly preferred amylases herein have the commonality of being derived using site-directed mutagenesis from one or more of the Bacillus amylases, especially the Bacillus xcex1-amylases, regardless of whether one, two or multiple amylase strains are the immediate precursors. Oxidative stability-enhanced amylases vs. the above-identified reference amylase are preferred for use, especially in bleaching, more preferably oxygen bleaching, as distinct from chlorine bleaching, detergent compositions herein. Such preferred amylases include (a) an amylase according to the hereinbefore incorporated WO 9402597, Novo, Feb. 3, 1994, as further illustrated by a mutant in which substitution is made, using alanine or threonine, preferably threonine, of the methionine residue located in position 197 of the B. licheniformis alpha-amylase, known as TERMAMYL(copyright), or the homologous position variation of a similar parent amylase, such as B. amyloliquefaciens, B. subtilis, or B. stearothermophilus; (b) stability-enhanced amylases as described by Genencor International in a paper entitled xe2x80x9cOxidatively Resistant alpha-Amylasesxe2x80x9d presented at the 207th American Chemical Society National Meeting, Mar. 13-17 1994, by C. Mitchinson. Therein it was noted that bleaches in automatic dishwashing detergents inactivate alpha-amylases but that improved oxidative stability amylases have been made by Genencor from B. licheniformis NCIB8061. Methionine (Met) was identified as the most likely residue to be modified. Met was substituted, one at a time, in positions 8, 15, 197, 256, 304, 366 and 438 leading to specific mutants, particularly important being M197L and M197T with the M197T variant being the most stable expressed variant. Stability was measured in CASCADE(copyright) and SUNLIGHT(copyright); (c) particularly preferred amylases herein include amylase variants having additional modification in the immediate parent as described in WO 9510603 A and are available from the assignee, Novo, as DUJRAMYL(copyright). Other particularly preferred oxidative stability enhanced amylase include those described in WO 9418314 to Genencor International and WO 9402597 to Novo. Any other oxidative stability-enhanced amylase can be used, for example as derived by site-directed mutagenesis from known chimeric, hybrid or simple mutant parent forms of available amylases. Other preferred enzyme modifications are accessible. See WO 9509909 A to Novo.
Various carbohydrase enzymes which impart antimicrobial activity may also be included in the present invention. Such enzymes include endoglycosidase, Type II endoglycosidase and glucosidase as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,041,236, 5,395,541, 5,238,843 and 5,356,803 the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. Of course, other enzymes having antimicrobial activity may be employed as well including peroxidases, oxidages and vahous other enzymes.
Enzyme Stabilizing Systemxe2x80x94The enzyme-containing compositions herein may optionally also comprise from about 0.001% to about 10%, preferably from about 0.005% to about 8%, most preferably from about 0.01% to about 6%, by weight of an enzyme stabilizing system. The enzyme stabilizing system can be any stabilizing system which is compatible with the detersive enzyme. Such a system may be inherently provided by other formulation actives, or be added separately, e.g., by the formulator or by a manufacturer of detergent-ready enzymes. Such stabilizing systems can, for example, comprise calcium ion, boric acid, propylene glycol, short chain carboxylic acids, boronic acids, and mixtures thereof, and are designed to address different stabilization problems depending on the type and physical form of the detergent composition.
One stabilizing approach is the use of water-soluble sources of calcium and/or magnesium ions in the finished compositions which provide such ions to the enzymes. Calcium ions are generally more effective than magnesium ions and are preferred herein if only one type of cation is being used. Typical detergent compositions, especially liquids, will comprise from about 1 to about 30, preferably from about 2 to about 20, more preferably from about 8 to about 12 millimoles of calcium ion per liter of finished detergent composition, though variation is possible depending on factors including the multiplicity, type and levels of enzymes incorporated. Preferably water-soluble calcium or magnesium salts are employed, including for example calcium chloride, calcium hydroxide, calcium formate, calcium malate, calcium maleate, calcium hydroxide and calcium acetate; more generally, calcium sulfate or magnesium salts corresponding to the exemplified calcium salts may be used. Further increased levels of Calcium and/or Magnesium may of course be useful, for example for promoting the grease-cutting action of certain types of surfactant.
Another stabilizing approach is by use of borate species. See Severson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,706. Borate stabilizers, when used, may be at levels of up to 10% or more of the composition though more typically, levels of up to about 3% by weight of boric acid or other borate compounds such as borax or orthoborate are suitable for liquid detergent use. Substituted boric acids such as phenylboronic acid, butaneboronic acid, p-bromophenylboronic acid or the like can be used in place of boric acid and reduced levels of total boron in detergent compositions may be possible though the use of such substituted boron derivatives.
Stabilizing systems of certain cleaning compositions, for example automatic dishwashing compositions, may further comprise from 0 to about 10%, preferably from about 0.01% to about 6% by weight, of chlorine bleach scavengers, added to prevent chlorine bleach species present in many water supplies from attacking and inactivating the enzymes, especially under alkaline conditions. While chlorine levels in water may be small, typically in the range from about 0.5 ppm to about 1.75 ppm, the available chlorine in the total volume of water that comes in contact with the enzyme, for example during dish- or fabric-washing, can be relatively large; accordingly, enzyme stability to chlorine in-use is sometimes problematic. Since perborate or percarbonate, which have the ability to react with chlorine bleach, may present in certain of the instant compositions in amounts accounted for separately from the stabilizing system, the use of additional stabilizers against chlorine, may, most generally, not be essential, though improved results may be obtainable from their use. Suitable chlorine scavenger anions are widely known and readily available, and, if used, can be salts containing ammonium cations with sulfite, bisulfite, thiosulfite, thiosulfate, iodide, etc. Antioxidants such as carbamate, ascorbate, etc., organic amines such as ethylenediaminetetracetic acid (EDTA) or alkali metal salt thereof, monoethanolamine (MEA), and mixtures thereof can likewise be used. Likewise, special enzyme inhibition systems can be incorporated such that different enzymes have maximum compatibility. Other conventional scavengers such as bisulfate, nitrate, chloride, sources of hydrogen peroxide such as sodium perborate tetrahydrate, sodium perborate monohydrate and sodium percarbonate, as well as phosphate, condensed phosphate, acetate, benzoate, citrate, formate, lactate, malate, tartrate, salicylate, etc., and mixtures thereof can be used if desired. In general, since the chlorine scavenger function can be performed by ingredients separately listed under better. recognized functions, (e.g., hydrogen peroxide sources), there is no absolute requirement to add a separate chlorine scavenger unless a compound performing that function to the desired extent is absent from an enzyme-containing embodiment of the invention; even then, the scavenger is added only for optimum results. Moreover, the formulator will exercise a chemist""s normal skill in avoiding the use of any enzyme scavenger or stabilizer which is majorly incompatible, as formulated, with other reactive ingredients. In relation to the use of ammonium salts, such salts can be simply admixed with the detergent composition but are prone to adsorb water and/or liberate ammonia during storage. Accordingly, such materials, if present, are desirably protected in a particle such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,392, Baginski et al.
Perfumesxe2x80x94Perfumes and perfumery ingredients useful in the present compositions and processes comprise a wide variety of natural and synthetic chemical ingredients, including, but not limited to, aldehydes, ketones, esters, and the like. Also included are various natural extracts and essences which can comprise complex mixtures of ingredients, such as orange oil, lemon oil, rose extract, lavender, musk, patchouli, balsamic essence, sandalwood oil, pine oil, cedar, and the like. Finished perfumes can comprise extremely complex mixtures of such ingredients. Finished perfumes typically comprise from about 0.01% to about 2%, by weight, of the detergent compositions herein, and individual perfume ingredients can comprise from about 0.0001% to about 90% of a finished perfume composition.
Non-limiting examples of perfume ingredients useful herein include: 7-acetyl-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydro-1,1,6,7-tetramethyl naphthalene; ionone methyl; ionone gamma methyl; methyl cedrylone; methyl dihydrojasmonate; methyl 1,6,10-trimethyl-2,5,9-cyclododecatrien-1-yl ketone; 7-acetyl-1,1,3,4,4,6-hexamethyl tetralin; 4-acetyl-6-tert-butyl-1,1-dimethyl indane; para-hydroxy-phenyl-butanone; benzo-phenone; methyl beta-naphthyl ketone; 6-acetyl-1,1,2,3,3,5-hexamethyl indane; 5-acetyl-3-isopropyl-1,1,2,6-tetramethyl indane; 1-dodecanal, 4-(4-hydroxy-4-methyl-pentyl)-3-cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehyde; 7-hydroxy-3,7-dimethyl ocatanal; 10-undecen-1-al; iso-hexenyl cyclohexyl carboxaldehyde; formyl tricyclodecane; condensation products of hydroxycitronellal and methyl anthranilate, condensation products of hydroxycitronellal and indol, condensation products of phenyl acetaldehyde and indol; 2-methyl-3-(para-tert-butylphenyl)-propionaldehyde; ethyl vanillin; heliotropin; hexyl cinnamic aldehyde; amyl cinnamic aldehyde; 2-methyl-2-(para-iso-propylphenyl)-propionaldehyde; coumarin; decalactone gamma; cyclo-pentadecanolide; 16-hydroxy-9-hexadecenoic acid lactone; 1,3,4,6,7,8-hexahydro-4,6,6,7,8,8-hexamethylcyclopenta-gamma-2-benzopyrane; beta-naphthol methyl ether; ambroxane; dodecahydro-3a,6,6,9a-tetramethylnaphtho[2,1b]furan; cedrol, 5-(2,2,3-trimethylcyclopent-3-enyl)-3-methylpentan-2-ol; 2-ethyl-4-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopenten-1-yl)-2-buten-1-ol; caryophyllene alcohol; tricyclodecenyl propionate; tricyclodecenyl acetate; benzyl salicylate; cedryl acetate; and para-(tert-butyl) cyclohexyl acetate.
Particularly preferred perfume materials are those that provide the largest odor improvements in finished product compositions containing cellulases. These perfumes include but are not limited to: hexyl cinnamic aldehyde; 2-methyl-3-(para-tert-butylphenyl)-propionaldehyde; 7-acetyl-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydro-1,1,6,7-tetra-methyl naphthalene; benzyl salicylate; 7-acetyl-1,1,3,4,4,6-hexamethyl tetralin; para-tert-butyl cyclohexyl acetate methyl dihydro jasmonate; beta-napthol methyl ether; methyl beta-naphthyl ketone; 2-methyl-2-(para-iso-propylphenyl)-propionaldehyde; 1,3,4,6,7,8-hexahydro-4,6,6,7,8,8-hexamethyl-cyclopenta-gamma-2-benzopyrane; dodecahydro-3a,6,6,9a-tetramethylnaphtho[2,1b]furan; anisaldehyde; coumarin; cedrol; vanillin; cyclopentadecanolide; tricyclodecenyl acetate; and tricyclodecenyl propionate.
Other perfume materials include essential oils, resinoids, and resins from a variety of sources including, but not limited to: Peru balsam, Olibanum resinoid, styrax, labdanum resin, nutmeg, cassia oil, benzoin resin, coriander and lavandin. Still other perfume chemicals include phenyl ethyl alcohol, terpineol, linalool, linalyl acetate, geraniol, nerol, 2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-cyclohexanol acetate, benzyl acetate, and eugenol. Carriers such as diethylphthalate can be used in the finished perfume compositions.
Polymeric Dispersing Agentsxe2x80x94Polymeric dispersing agents can advantageously be utilized at levels from about 0.1% to about 7%, by weight, in the compositions herein. It is believed, though it is not intended to be limited by theory, that polymeric dispersing agents enhance overall detergent performance by crystal growth inhibition, particulate soil release peptization, and anti-redeposition.
Polymeric polycarboxylate materials can be prepared by polymerizing or copolymerizing suitable unsaturated monomers, preferably in their acid form. Unsaturated monomeric acids that can be polymerized to form suitable polymeric polycarboxylates include acrylic acid, maleic acid (or maleic anhydride), fumaric acid, itaconic acid, aconitic acid, mesaconic acid, citraconic acid and methylenemalonic acid. The presence in the polymeric polycarboxylates herein or monomeric segments, containing no carboxylate radicals such as vinylmethyl ether, styrene, ethylene, etc. is suitable provided that such segments do not constitute more than about 40% by weight.
Particularly suitable polymeric polycarboxylates can be derived from acrylic acid. Such acrylic acid-based polymers which are useful herein are the water-soluble salts of polymerized acrylic acid. The average molecular weight of such polymers in the acid form preferably ranges from about 2,000 to 10,000, more preferably from about 4,000 to 7,000 and most preferably from about 4,000 to 5,000. Water-soluble salts of such acrylic acid polymers can include, for example, the alkali metal, ammonium and substituted ammonium salts. Soluble polymers of this type are known materials. Use of polyacrylates of this type in detergent compositions has been disclosed, for example, in Diehl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,067, issued Mar. 7, 1967.
Acrylic/maleic-based copolymers may also be used as a preferred component of the dispersing/anti-redeposition agent. Such materials include the water-soluble salts of copolymers of acrylic acid and maleic acid. The average molecular weight of such copolymers in the acid form preferably ranges from about 2,000 to 100,000, more preferably from about 5,000 to 75,000, most preferably from about 7,000 to 65,000. The ratio of acrylate to maleate segments in such copolymers will generally range from about 30:1 to about 1:1, more preferably from about 10:1 to 2:1. Water-soluble salts of such acrylic acid/maleic acid copolymers can include, for example, the alkali metal, ammonium and substituted ammonium salts. Soluble acrylate/maleate copolymers of this type are known materials which are described in European Patent Application No. 66915, published Dec. 15, 1982, as well as in EP 193,360, published Sep. 3, 1986, which also describes such polymers comprising hydroxypropylacrylate. Still other useful dispersing agents include the maleic/acrylic/vinyl alcohol terpolymers. Such materials are also disclosed in EP 193,360, including, for example, the 45/45/10 terpolymer of acrylic/maleic/vinyl alcohol.
Other polymeric materials which can be included are polypropylene glycol (PPG), propylene glycol (PG), and polyethylene glycol (PEG). PEG can exhibit dispersing agent performance as well as act as a clay soil removal-antiredeposition agent. Typical molecular weight ranges for these purposes range from about 500 to about 100,000, preferably from about 1,000 to about 50,000, more preferably from about 1,500 to about 10,000.
Polyaspartate and polyglutamate dispersing agents mlty also be used, especially in conjunction with zeolite builders. Dispersing agents such as polyaspartate preferably have a molecular weight (avg.) of about 10,000.
Additionally, polymeric soil release agents, hereinafter xe2x80x9cSRAxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSRA""sxe2x80x9d, can optionally be employed in the present detergent compositions. If utilized, SRA""s will generally comprise from 0.01% to 10.0%, typically from 0.1% to 5%, preferably from 0.2% to 3.0% by weight, of the composition.
Preferred SRA""s typically have hydrophilic segments to hydrophilize the surface of hydrophobic fibers such as polyester and nylon, and hydrophobic segments to deposit upon hydrophobic fibers and remain adhered thereto through completion of washing and rinsing cycles thereby serving as an anchor for the hydrophilic segments. This can enable stains occurring subsequent to treatment with SRA to be more easily cleaned in later washing procedures.
SRA""s can include a variety of charged, e.g., anionic or even cationic (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,447), as well as noncharged monomer units and structures may be linear, branched or even star-shaped. They may include capping moieties which are especially effective in controlling molecular weight or altering the physical or surface-active properties. Structures and charge distributions may be tailored for application to different fiber or textile types and for varied detergent or detergent additive products.
Preferred SFA""s include oligomerc terephthalate esters, typically prepared by processes involving at least one transesterification/oligomerization, often with a metal catalyst such as a titanium(IV) alkoxide. Such esters may be made using additional monomers capable of being incorporated into the ester structure through one, two, three, four or more positions, without of course forming a densely crosslinked overall structure.
Suitable SRA""s include products as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,968,451 4,711,730; 4,721,580; 4,702,857; 4,877,896; 3,959,230; 3,893,929; 4,000,093; EP Appl. 0 219 048; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,415,807; 4,201,824; 4,240,918; 4,525,524; 4,201,824; 4,579,681; EP 279,134A; EP 457,205; DE 2,335,044; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,240,918; 4,787,989; 4,525,524; 4,877,896; 4,968,451; 4,702,857; U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/545,351; and 08/355,938. Commercially available examples include SOKALAN HP-22, available from BASF, Germany; ZELCON 5126 from Dupont; and MILEASE T from ICI.
Alkoxylated polycarboxylates such as those prepared from polyacrylates are useful herein to provide additional grease removal performance. Such materials are described in WO 91/08281 and PCT 90/01815 at p. 4 et seq., incorporated herein by reference. Chemically, these materials comprise polyacrylates having one ethoxy side-chain per every 7-8 acrylate units. The side-chains are of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)m(CH2)nCH3 wherein m is 2-3 and n is 6-12. The side-chains are ester-linked to the polyacrylate xe2x80x9cbackbonexe2x80x9d to provide a xe2x80x9ccombxe2x80x9d polymer type structure. The molecular weight can vary, but is typically in the range of about 2000 to about 50,000. Such alkoxylated polycarboxylates can comprise from about 0.05% to about 10%, by weight, of the compositions herein.
Another polymer dispersant form use herein includes polyethoxyated-polyamine polymers (PPP). The preferred polyethoxylated-polyamines useful herein are generally polyalkyleneamines (PAA""s), polyalkyleneirines (PAI""s), preferably polyethyleneamine (PEA""s), polyethyleneimines (PEI""s). A common polyalkyleneamine (PAA) is tetrabutylenepentamine. PEA""s are obtained by reactions involving ammonia and ethylene dichloride, followed by fractional distillation. The common PEA""s obtained are triethylenetetramine (TETA) and teraethylenepentamine (TEPA). Above the pentamines, i.e., the hexamines, heptamines, octamines and possibly nonamines, the cogenedcally derived mixture does not appear to separate by distillation and can include other materials such as cyclic amines and particularly piperazines. There can also be present cyclic amines with side chains in which nitrogen atoms appear. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,372, Dickinson, issued May 14, 1957, which describes the preparation of PEA""s.
Polyamines can be prepared, for example, by polymerizing ethyleneimine in Ithe presence of a catalyst such as carbon dioxide, sodium bisulfite, sulfuric acid, Ihydrogen peroxide, hydrochloric acid, acetic acid, etc. Specific methods for preparing these polyamine backbones are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,306, Ulrich et al., issued Dec. 5, 1939; U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,746, Mayle et al., issued May 8, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,095, Esselmann et al., issued Jul. 16, 1940; U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,839, Crowther, issued Sep. 17, 1957; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,696, Wilson, issued May 21, 1951; all herein incorporated by reference.
Additionally, certain alkoxylated (especially ethoxylated) quaternary polyamine dispersants are useful herein as dispersants. The alkoxylated quaternary polyamine dispersants which can be used in the present invention are of the general formula: 
where R is selected from linear or branched C2-C12 alkylene, C3-C12 hydroxyalkylene, C4-C12 dihydroxyalkylene, C8-C12 dialkylarylene, [(CH2CH2O)qCH2CH2]xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)qCH2CH(OH)CH2]xe2x80x94 where q is from about 1 to about 100. If present, Each R1 is independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C7-C12 alkylaryl, or A. R1 may be absent on some nitrogens; however, at least three nitrogens must be quatenized.
A is of the formula: 
where R3 is selected from H or C1-C3 alkyl, n is from about 5 to about 100 and B is selected from H, C1-C4 alkyl, acetyl, or benzoyl; m is from about 0 to about 4, and X is a water soluble anion.
In preferred embodiments, R is selected from C4 to C8 alkylene, R1 is selected from C1-C2 alkyl or C2-C3 hydroxyalkyl, and A is: 
where R3 is selected from H or methyl, and n is from about 10 to about 50; and m is 1.
In another preferred embodiment R is linear or branched C6, R1 is methyl, R3 is H, and n is from about 20 to about 50, and m is 1.
The levels of these dispersants used can range from about 0.1% to about 10%, typically from about 0.4% to about 5%, by weight. These dispersants can be synthesized following the methods outline in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,848, or other ways known to those skilled in the art.
Brightenerxe2x80x94Any optical brighteners or other brightening or whitening agents known in the art can be incorporated at levels typically from about 0.01% to about 1.2%, by weight, into the detergent compositions herein. Commercial optical brighteners which may be useful in the present invention can be classified into subgroups, which include, but are not necessarily limited to, derivatives of stilbene, pyrazoline, coumarin, carboxylic acid, methinecyanines, dibenzothiophene-5,5-dioxide, azoles, 5- and 6-membered-ring heterocycles, and other miscellaneous agents. Examples of such brighteners are disclosed in xe2x80x9cThe Production and Application of Fluorescent Brightening Agentsxe2x80x9d, M. Zahradnik, Published by John Wiley and Sons, New York (1982).
Specific examples of optical brighteners which are useful in the present compositions are those identified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,856, issued to Wixon on Dec. 13, 1988. These brighteners include the PHORWHITE series of brighteners from Verona. Other brighteners disclosed in this reference include: Tinopal UNPA, Tinopal CBS and Tinopal 5BM; available from Ciba-Geigy; Artic White CC and Artic White CWD, the 2-(4-styryl-phenyl)-2H-naptho[1,2-d]triazoles; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-(1,2,3-triazol-2-yl)-stilbenes; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(styryl)bisphenyls; and the aminocoumarins. Specific examples of these brighteners include 4-methyl-7-diethyl-amino coumarin; 1,2-bis(benzimidazol-2-yl)ethylene; 1,3-diphenyl-pyrazolines; 2,5-bis(benzoxazol-2-yl)thiophene; 2-styryl-naptho[1,2-d]oxazole; and 2-(stilben-4-yl)-2H-naphtho[1,2-d]triazole. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,015, issued Feb. 29, 1972 to Hamilton.
Chelating Agentsxe2x80x94The detergent compositions herein may also optionally contain one or more iron and/or manganese chelating agents. Such chelating agents can be selected from the group consisting of amino carboxylates, amino phosphonates, polyfunctionally-substituted aromatic chelating agents and mixtures therein, all as hereinafter defined. Without intending to be bound by theory, it is believed that the benefit of these materials is due in part to their exceptional ability to remove iron and manganese ions from washing solutions by formation of soluble chelates.
Amino carboxylates useful as optional chelating agents include ethylenediaminetetrace-tates, N-hydroxyethylethylenediaminetdacetates, nitrilo-triacetates, ethylenediamine tetrapro-prionates, triethylenetetraaminehexacetates, diethylenetriaminepentaacetates, and ethanoldi-glycines, alkali metal, ammonium, and substituted ammonium salts therein and mixtures therein.
Amino phosphonates are also suitable for use as chelating agents in the compositions of the invention when at lease low levels of total phosphorus are permitted in detergent compositions, and include ethylenediaminetetrakis (methylenephosphonates) as DEQUEST. Preferred, these amino phosphonates to not contain alkyl or alkenyl groups with more than about 6 carbon atoms.
Polyfunctionally-substituted aromatic chelating agents are also useful in the compositions herein. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,044, issued May 21, 1974, to Connor et al. Preferred compounds of this type in acid form are dihydroxydisulfobenzenes such as 1,2-dihydroxy-3,5-disulfobenzene.
A preferred biodegradable chelator for use herein is ethylenediamine disuccinate (xe2x80x9cEDDSxe2x80x9d), especially the [S,S] isomer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,233, Nov. 3, 1987, to Hartman and Perkins.
The compositions herein may also contain water-soluble methyl glycine diacetic acid (MGDA) salts (or acid form) as a chelant or co-builder. Similarly, the so called xe2x80x9cweakxe2x80x9d builders such as citrate can also be used as chelating agents.
If utilized, these chelating agents will generally comprise from about 0.1% to about 15% by weight of the detergent compositions herein. More preferably, if utilized, the chelating agents will comprise from about 0.1% to about 3.0% by weight of such compositions.
Composition pH
Dishwashing compositions of the invention will be subjected to acidic stresses created by food soils when put to use, i.e., diluted and applied to soiled dishes. If a composition with a pH greater than 7 is to be more effective, it preferably should contain a buffering agent capable of providing a generally more alkaline pH in the composition and in dilute solutions, i.e., about 0.1% to 0.4% by weight aqueous solution, of the composition. The pKa value of this buffering agent should be about 0.5 to 1.0 pH units below the desired pH value of the composition (determined as described above). Preferably, the pKa of the buffering agent should be from about 7 to about 10. Under these conditions the buffering agent most effectively controls the pH while using the least amount thereof.
The buffering agent may be an active detergent in its own right, or it may be a low molecular weight, organic or inorganic material that is used in this composition solely for maintaining an alkaline pH. Preferred buffefing agents for compositions of this invention are nitrogen-containing materials. Some examples are amino acids such as lysine or lower alcohol amines like mono-, di-, and tri-ethanolamine. Other preferred nitrogen-containing buffering agents are Tri(hydroxymethyl)amino methane (HOCH2)3CNH3 (TRIS), 2-amino-2-ethyl-1,3-propanediol, 2-amino-2-methyl-propanol, 2-amino-2-methyl-1,3-propanol, disodium glutamate, N-methyl diethanolamide, 1,3-diamino-propanol N,Nxe2x80x2-tetra-methyl-1,3-diamino-2-propanol, N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)glycine (bicine) and N-tris(hydroxymethyl)methyl glycine (tricine). Mixtures of any of the above are also acceptable. Useful inorganic buffers/alkalinity sources include the alkali metal carbonates and alkali metal phosphates, e.g., sodium carbonate, sodium polyphosphate. For additional buffers see McCutcheon""s EMULSIFIERS AND DETERGENTS, North American Edition, 1997, McCutcheon Division, MC Publishing Company Kirk and WO 95/07971 both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The buffering agent, if used, is present in the compositions of the invention herein at a level of from about 0.1% to 15%, preferably from about 1% to 10%, most preferably from about 2% to 8%, by weight of the composition.
Other Ingredientsxe2x80x94A wide variety of other ingredients useful in detergent compositions can be included in the compositions herein, including other active ingredients, carriers, hydrotropes, antioxidants, processing aids, dyes or pigments, solvents for liquid formulations, solid fillers for bar compositions, etc. If high sudsing is desired, suds boosters such as the C10-C16 alkanolamides can be incorporated into the compositions, typically at 1%-10% levels. The C10-C14 monoethanol and diethanol amides illustrate a typical class of such suds boosters. Use of such suds boosters with high sudsing adjunct surfactants such as the amine oxides, betaines and sultaines noted above is also advantageous.
An antioxidant can be optionally added to the detergent compositions of the present invention. They can be any conventional antioxidant used in detergent compositions, such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol (BHT), carbamate, ascorbate, thiosulfate, monoethanolamine(MEA), dietahanolamine, triethanolamine, etc. It is preferred that the ant;oxidant, when present, be present in the composition from about 0.001% to about 5% by weight.
Various detersive ingredients employed in the present compositions optionally can be further stabilized by absorbing said ingredients onto a porous hydrophobic substrate, then coating said substrate with a hydrophobic coating. Preferably, the detersive ingredient is admixed with a surfactant before being absorbed into the porous substrate. In use, the detersive ingredient is released from the substrate into the aqueous washing liquor, where it performs its intended detersive function.
To illustrate this technique in more detail, a porous hydrophobic silica (trademark SIPERNAT D10, DeGussa) is admixed with a proteolytic enzyme solution containing 3%-5% of C13-15 ethoxylated alcohol (EO 7) nonionic surfactant. Typically, the enzyme/surfactant solution is 2.5xc3x97the weight of silica. The resulting powder is dispersed with stirrng in silicone oil (various silicone oil viscosities in the range of 500-12,500 can be used). The resulting silicone oil dispersion is emulsified or otherwise added to the final detergent matrix. By this means, ingredients such as the aforementioned enzymes, bleaches, bleach activators, bleach catalysts, photoactivators, dyes, fluorescers, fabric conditioners and hydrolyzable surfactants can be xe2x80x9cprotectedxe2x80x9d for use in detergents, including liquid laundry detergent compositions.
Liquid detergent compositions can contain water and other solvents as carriers. Low molecular weight primary or secondary alcohols exemplified by methanol, ethanol, propanol, and isopropanol are suitable. Monohydric alcohols are preferred for solubilizing surfactant, but polyols such as those containing from 2 to about 6 carbon atoms and from 2 to about 6 hydroxy groups (e.g., 1,3-propanediol, ethylene glycol, glycerine, and 1,2-propanediol) can also be used. The compositions may contain from 5% to 90%, typically 10% to 50% of such carriers.
An example of the procedure for making granules of the detergent compositions herein is as follows:xe2x80x94Linear aklylbenzenesulfonate, sodium tripolyphosphate, sodium silicate, sodium sulfate perflme, diamine and water are added to, heated and mixed via a crutcher. The resulting slurry is spray dred into a granular form.
An example of the procedure for making liquid detergent compositions herein is as follows:xe2x80x94To the free water, citrate and MgCl2 are added and dissolved. To this solution amine oxide, betaine, ethanol, hydrotrope and nonionic surfactant are added. If free water isn""t available, the MgCl2 and citrate are added to the above mix then stirred until dissolved. At this point, an acid is added to neutralize the formulation. It is preferred that the acid be chosen from organic acids such as maleic and citric, however, inorganic mineral acids may be employed as well. In preferred embdiments these acids are added to the formulation followed by diamine addition. AExS is added last. In formulations without Mg++ the procedure is the same.
The manufacture of liquid detergent compositions which comprise a non-aqueous carrier medium can be prepared according to the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,570; 4,767,558; 4,772,413; 4,889,652; 4,892,673; GB-A-2,158,838; GB-A-2,195,125; GB-A-2,195,649, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,988,462; 5,266,233; EP-A-225,654 (Jun. 16, 1987); EP-A-510,762 (Oct. 28, 1992); EP-A-540,089 (May 5, 1993); EP-A-540,090 (May 5, 1993); U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,820; EP-A-565,017 (Oct. 13, 1993); EP-A-030,096 (Jun. 10, 1981), incorporated herein by reference. Such compositions can contain various particulate detersive ingredients (e.g., bleaching agents, as disclosed hereinabove) stably suspended therein. Such non-aqueous compositions thus comprise a LIQUID PHASE and, optionally but preferably, a SOLID PHASE, all as described in more detail hereinafter and in the cited references.
The compositions of this invention can be used to form aqueous washing solutions for use hand dishwashing. Generally, an effective amount of such compositions is added to water to form such aqueous cleaning or soaking solutions. The aqueous solution so formed is then contacted with the dishware, tableware, and cooking utensils.
An effective amount of the detergent compositions herein added to water to form aqueous cleaning solutions can comprise amounts sufficient to form from about 500 to 20,000 ppm of composition in aqueous solution. More preferably, from about 800 to 5,000 ppm of the detergent compositions herein will be provided in aqueous cleaning liquor.
The following examples are illustrative of the present invention, but are not meant to limit or otherwise define its scope. All parts, percentages and ratios used herein are expressed as percent weight unless otherwise specified.